


The Champion of Winterfell

by Yesserect



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Stannis is the Mannis, i know relationships are tagged but it's only what's in canon this isn't gonna get shippy, okay just because characters are tagged doesn't mean they're in this yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesserect/pseuds/Yesserect
Summary: After losing his battle with Windblight Ganon, Revali finds himself trapped in an unfamilliar world. As the politics of the Seven Kingdoms inch closer to the War of the Five Kings, he must navigate them to survive as best he can.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The Champion of Winterfell

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this was inspired by another Revali in Westeros fic that I read which inspired me to write fanfic but seems to have disappeared off the face of this site. If anyone can find it or track down the original author, please tell me. Also please comment on what I need to fix because comments give me life (though like you don't have to)

When he awoke, the first thing Revali felt was the cold seeping through his feathers. Then came the pain, both the dull aches of bruises and broken bones and the sharper pain of his burns. It was the pain that brought the memories to the front of his mind.

_Vah Medoh wasn't responding to him._

_Malice was pouring out of the terminal._

_The Windblight was aiming its cannon._

_Falling. He was falling, falling, further and further. A flash of red and white, then nothing._

He had lost. His skills had failed him.

Revali opened his jade eyes to see a granite ceiling above him, and the bright shape of a window to his left. He must be in the castle recovering, though that didn't explain the cold. He turned his head despite the pain to gaze out of the window before the shock of what he saw came to him.

A crow was perched on the open windowsill, watching over him before flying off. Outside the window was a courtyard and a small wall, and above that a walled in forest. One tree had gnarled white branches with blood-red leaves. Beyond that came a greater wall, and the towers flying strange banners, a gray wolf running across a snow-white field. 

Revali had prided himself on using his wings to take him all across Hyrule. He had never seen a stronghold like this, not banners like those. He wasn't in Hyrule anymore.

Looking over himself, he was hurt badly. One of his legs looked to be in a cast, and red-stained bandages covered large areas of his body. His wings seemed to be fine, at the very least.

To his right was a small table where his possessions sat. His Great Eagle Bow sat on top of it all, in relatively good condition compared to him. Next to it was his quiver, a few arrows inside of it. Below that was his Champion's scarf, one end of it burned black. Taking it in his wing, he saw that the sigil of the Royal Family was burned off completely.

Outside, he heard a pair of voices, slowly becoming clearer until he could make out their conversation.

"It's much worse than either of us had thought. If Bran hadn't found it, I doubt it would've made it to morning," the first voice, likely that of an old man, explained.

"And do you think that you were able to save it?" asked the second voice.

"I'd hope I could, but I can't guarantee that it survived. I did my best to stop the bleeding and keep it from festering, but the injuries were bad enough that it still might have been lost to us," the first voice answered.

"What even is it? Does the Citadel know of others like it? Certainly in all my time in Winterfell I've never seen anything like it," asked the second voice, now right outside the door to the room he was in.

"I can't remember anything like it, my Lord, though I intend to inquire as to the possibility," the first voice began. "I'll see if it's still alive. If it is, we can hope the bow on its back is a sign of intelligence."

The door opened, and an old Hylian with thinning hair wearing a gray wool robe walked through. Around his neck was a chain of many metals, including one that seemed to ripple as he moved. His ears were round, not pointed like those he saw on the Princess or that Hylian Knight. _Interesting._

After pausing for a second, the old Hylian spoke, a hint of surprise in his voice. "It's awake, my Lord."

"And I think that _it_ has a name," Revali responded.

A second Hylian in a fur cloak walked in, with a long face and dark brown hair. "Thank you, Maester. I'll see it from here," he began, before turning to Revali. "Are you in pain?"

"I am," Revali answered honestly.

"Luwin, would you be so kind as to prepare some milk of the poppy for our guest here?"

"Of course, my Lord," the aged Hylian, apparently Luwin, answered before walking out of the room.

The younger Hylian, seemingly a lord of some kind, looked him over for a few seconds before speaking. "As far as Maester Luwin and I can tell, nothing like you has ever been seen in the Seven Kingdoms. I have many questions for you. If you're not in too much pain, I'd like to start getting a few answers."

"Ask away," Revali began, "if you might answer a few of mine."

"That is only fair, yes. You mentioned that you have a name. What is it?"

"Revali, Champion of the Rito," he began, hoping to impress him, "Pilot of Divine Beast Vah Medoh, and the best archer Hyrule has seen in 10,000 years."

The Hylian took a second before responding with his own name, not seeming particularly impressed. "I am Eddard of House Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. What exactly are you? Westeros has never seen any of your people before."

Revali answered quickly, "I'm a Rito. We're native to Hyrule, though I would think I'm not there anymore. I've been from one end of Hyrule to the other and never heard of a Westeros or a House Stark or a Winterfell. Where am I, anyway?"

Lord Stark responded plainly, "this is Winterfell, ancestral seat of House Stark since the Age of Heroes and capital of the North, one of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. I've never heard of a Hyrule before. How did you get here?"

"I… honestly do not know. One minute, I was being shot out of the sky by that monster of Malice, the next I find myself waking up in a place named Winterfell. You said that the North is one of the Seven Kingdoms? Who is your king?"

"That would be His Grace Robert Baratheon. He is king of all of Westeros, from Dorne to the Wall."

At that moment the door opened once more, and the Maester stepped through, holding a goblet of some kind. “Milk of the poppy for our guest, my Lord.”

“What _is_ milk of the poppy, exactly?” Revali asked, before realizing his place.

“As the name suggests, it’s a milky liquid found in the poppy plant. It’s used to treat pain, though it will often put the user to sleep and cause strange dreams while clouding the mind,” the Maester answered, holding the goblet out to him.

Revali took it and drank from it before Lord Eddard and the Maester left the room, leaving him alone once more. He placed the goblet down on the table nearby, before taking a closer look at his scarf.

The royal emblem was burned off entirely, as he had thought. But it was a reminder of Hyrule, of what he had sworn himself to do. And he had failed. Was this some sort of punishment? Was he meant to return to Hyrule one day? Or was he stuck here for the rest of his life? 

No, it wouldn’t do to think like that. Not until he had exhausted all other options. He would have to get back to Hyrule somehow. He had sworn to protect it. He was a champion.

He had never given up before because things were hard, and now wasn’t the time to start.


End file.
